End of the World
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: What if the Decepticons had won the world and Sam was Megatron's pet? Sam, sick of his life as a pet, attempts to escape from his Hell and explore the new 'Con Earth and see if there ever were any undetected survivors. What will happen to the last human?


_End of the World_

_Prolouge: The Faintest Memories_

It was Hell on Earth. Horror. Beyond **any** human's wildest imagination.

Sam could only watch as everything he had ever loved was destroyed. As his life fell apart. As his soul shattered.

He watched as the Decepticons won the battle. As they killed the Autobots and millions of humans. As he took over Earth.

It hurt more than anything.

Megatron had won. Before Sam could even think to do anything, he had leapt upon the mighty Optimus Prime. He tore into his chest and ripped out his spark. Optimus Prime hadn't expected the attack. As soon as Megatron tore his wires apart, he was dying, he was paralyzed.

Sam could remember screaming, the tears streaming down his dirty face. He remembered how slowly Optimus' bright blue optics had dimmed to black as Megatron ripped out his life force.

He remembered the demented look in Megatron's optics as he shoved the spark into his mouth, devoured it as blue fluids dripped from his dental plating.

It still made Sam cringe.

he remembered how he had dropped the Allspark in pure horror and how Starscream had simply yanked it up to take it as their own. He remembered how they made all the machines on Earth alive and evil, and how they sent out a signal inviting other Decepticons to come join the party. Sam still asked himself why he didn't react, why he dropped the Allspark.

He remembered Megatron chaining him to a pole right in front of all the carnage. So he could watch, be horribly intoxicated by the blood bath.

He remembered how each of the Decepticons single handedly took down each of the Autobots. How they squished his own kin beneath their heels. Sam remembered the smell of death, the splatters of blood around him.

What he remembered most though….was what made his stomach lurch and his mind whirl.

He remembered watching as Frenzy killed his Mikaela. His sweet, sweet Mikaela Banes. In all her glory, the small 'Con had slowly sliced her body deeply, her crimson fluids pooling around her. Sam could still hear her terrified and painful screams, he could still see her convulsing body….

And her eyes. After she died, her head turned at an unnatural angle to face him. Her bright blue eyes were now dull, dead, and blank. And in the end, when Frenzy was finished, Mikaela was just a big lump of chopped up, bloody meat. It hurt him so very badly.

He could remember the few humans Megatron had kept for his own enjoyment. He remembered how he was made to watch them kill each other, or to have intercourse with one another before being blown into oblivion. It was pure horror.

And the other Decepticons still begged for Megatron to let them torture Sam, his pet. But Megatron would always growl and knock them to the floor.

Sam was his pet, and was not to be harmed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam shuddered as he awoke from his horrid dream.

**The dream of The Great Destruction. The day of the Decepticon takeover.**

They had changed the whole planet to their needs. They had erased almost all signs of organic life and covered the surface of Earth with metal. It was horrible. There was always darkness, always cold, always hate lingering in the air.

Sam got up, his body cramping as he did. He looked around, not seeing anything in the darkness.

He was still in his cage, directly next to his master's throne. He was still treated like the worm they said he was. He still had his head shoved into his food. He was still harmed. He was still made fun of.

And he was still the only organic thing on the planet.....as far as he knew.

Oh, how Sam longed to see a plant, or some dirt, or an Autobot…

The only organic thing he ever saw at least, was the disgusting brown mush that Megatron fed him.

And he wasn't even sure if that was organic.

He knew that there were a few humans left, but they were most likely dead by now. They had been simple experiments or slaves. Oh, how he longed for death like they had.

Sam sighed, holding back tears. He missed his old life. He wanted his family, Mikaela, and the Autobots back.

But that was impossible.

They were dead.

He cringed as he saw two glowing red orbs in the darkness.

He already knew what it was.

He already knew what torture he was going to have to face.

"My pet….." Megatron purred in a rumbling voice dripping with venom.

_But at least he still had his memories…._

**"Yes, my master?"**

**A/N: Okay, okay.... I know a lot of people are always making stories about Sam as Megatron's pet....but I decided to make one too. And to make it a BIG FIC. Yay! I thought I did good on this chap, just a couple points were kinda awry. But please, tell me what you think! I tried my hardest on this, people! Anyways, this is going to get a lot more exciting and a lot happier(it MIGHT not be happier...you'll have to wait and see!) Anyways, tell me if you liked it, and REVIEW!!!!!!! I cannot stress that enough! *laugh* Ciao! **


End file.
